


Ask The Projectionist

by CinnamonElfRoll



Series: The Projectionist wanders [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, Batim Ask book, Fun talk, He just wants love, M/M, Random Serchers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonElfRoll/pseuds/CinnamonElfRoll
Summary: Hi, I'm... uh... who am I? I have a Projector for a head. So I guess you can call me the Projectionist. If I just stay quiet the ink demon won't notice me. But I guess I can Do Fun things In the Meantime... but quietly.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Sammy Lawrence/The Projectionist
Series: The Projectionist wanders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694890
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. Lets Start this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Book Ever. Please Give Him Some Love, and some Asks, Mabey He will piece his life together with some help.

Hi. Please ask me questions. I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Mabey even I will remember things!

to start with here's a bit about me! the more I remember the more the list will grow

I go by Projectionist.  
I can't remember much but I can remember the memory of colour... it was pretty, I think I called it... Green.  
I was asked about my last memory... I think it was... my... death?

I have cleverly Deduced! [due to all the people calling me] MY NAME IS NORMAN PROJECTIONIST!!!


	2. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scrlttFangirl27 on Chapter 1Thu 09 Apr 2020 11:31AM EDT  
> Q: What's the last thing you can remember before?  
> (thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll Fix it)

W-what do I remember? Hmm... It's Faint but I can try

I was talking to someone... they clearly had authority over me... but I stood my ground. We were fighting over something... all I can make out is me telling him I was done but before I walked out, he nodded to something. and Everything went black. then I woke up here.


	3. The Ink Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuukCoffee on Tue 14 Apr 2020 03:39 PM EDT  
> hey Norm. What do you think of Alice? Do you two have a good relationship?

The Ink Angel you mean?!?! I play the tapes on the real Alice but this one doesn't come even close. But, She provides me refuge from the Ink Deamon as long as I keep watch on the bottom floor, so I guess you could say we are... acquaintances. I would assume this is directed at me because I'm the only one here, but... What's a Norm?


	4. Sammy //o//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia H  
> Hey norman do you remember sammy and if so what kind of relationship did you have with him then vs now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry I forgot this existed... btw the projectionist has been running from an angry Sammy, cuz he yelled "Marco" during one of Sammy's 'sermons'))

"Sammy... well... I only remember a bit from before... like his hair... mainly his hair... the yellow flowy stuff was EVERYWHERE. he also had sparkling blue eyes... but as for a relationship, I don't know... but now, uh, well... He gets mad at me... I wish i could do more than screech whenever I see him... it's like I forget how to speak... I think it rubbed off that I don't like him... but I do! I want to be friends... I really do!"

"Well, mister projector head... you could have just said so-"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((yeah I ship it))


End file.
